


Golden

by pearl_o



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-09
Updated: 2002-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy summer afternoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

## Golden

by Pearl-o

<http://www26.brinkster.com/pearlo/writing.html>

* * *

Lex slowly let out a deep breath. 

Clark nudged him in the ribs lightly. "Aren't you glad I dragged you out here?" 

"This is really exciting, Clark. I mean, just look at -- all that dirt." 

"Faker. You're enjoying this." 

"Yeah, I am. This is nice." Vastly preferable to sitting in his office and working on reports, which was what he'd had planned until Clark had shown up, like a little kid asking if his friend could come out and play. 

And now here he was, lying in the middle of a Kansas field, watching the clouds. Not really anywhere he'd expected to find himself, but ... he turned his head a little towards the boy lying beside him. How many times had his father given him the speech about adaptability? Yeah. He could deal with this. 

"Lex?" Clark was on his back, hands clasped over his stomach. 

"Hmm?" It really was a nice day. Sunny, but not too sunny; warm, but not hot. 

"Can I ask you something?" He rolled onto his side to face Lex, propping himself up with his elbow. 

"Go ahead." 

Clark's eyes searched his face, and he hesitated. "You won't laugh?" 

"Spit it out." 

"Do you think I'm good looking?" he mumbled quickly. 

Lex had had enough practice with self-control to keep a straight face. He chewed the inside of his cheek, and said, "You're a fine young specimen of manhood, Clark. It's been an honor, watching you bloom and ripen right before my eyes." 

Clark frowned. "I'm serious." 

Lex turned, facing Clark and mirroring his stance. "Have you ever looked in a mirror?" 

"Is that a yes?" 

"Why are you asking?" 

Clark rolled onto his back with a sigh. "Lex, how old were you when you, you know..." He trailed off, staring fixedly at the sky. 

Lex waited a minute, but Clark didn't say anything more. 

"You're going to have to be a little more specific there, Clark." 

Clark shot him a glare and quickly looked away again. 

"Are you asking how old I was the first time I fucked a girl?" 

Clark jerked his shoulder, shrugging slightly. 

"Fourteen." 

"Yeah." There was a pause. "I'm sixteen." 

"I know." He waited again. 

"I've never even kissed a girl, not really. At least not one who wasn't kind of crazy at the time, or affected by all the weird stuff in town or something. So ... I don't know. You start to wonder. Maybe I'm just a big, dorky, repellent virgin." 

"Clark. You're a very attractive boy." 

"You know, Lex, I just bared my soul to you. You could try for at least a little less condescending." 

Lex reached out and grabbed Clark's arm. "Hey. Look at me." Clark turned after a moment. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with the girls in this town that they're not jumping you in the middle of Main Street--" Clark was obviously blushing now, but he didn't turn away -- "but it's not because you're ugly, or dorky, or repellent. All right?" 

A short stare, and "Okay," said Clark. Lex let him go. 

"Jesus. How did _you_ get self-esteem issues?" 

"Lex." 

"Actually, that was one of the first things I noticed about you. You're fucking hot." 

"Shut up." 

"I'm serious. You don't believe me?" 

Clark shrugged. Lex looked at him, measuring, then leaned slowly towards him. Clark's eyes fluttered closed. 

Clark's mouth was as warm, sweet, soft as Lex had ever expected. Like it was made to meet his mouth, and his tongue. 

Clark's eyes stayed closed as Lex moved back to his side of the blanket. He breathed deeply for a few seconds, then said, "You only did that to make me feel better." 

Lex almost laughed again. "What would it take for me to prove to you that you're attractive?" he asked, splaying his hand out over Clark's chest. 

Clark smiled, the big blinding grin, and said seriously, "It's hard to say, because, you know, you're always talking about how you'd do anything for your friends...." 

This time he laughed, and he climbed over to straddle Clark. "That's a good point. I guess I'll have to think of something." He leaned over to kiss Clark again. "Take off your shirt." He moved back to let Clark struggle awkwardly to get the tee over his head and throw it into the field. 

All that sunlight, and he was gleaming and fucking golden in front of Lex. "Beautiful," said Lex. He kissed Clark's neck, leading a trail down his chest. Skin soft and sweet like his mouth, and slightly salty from sweat. Bit down gently, and then one last kiss before he began to unzip the jeans. 

"Lex--" A hand on his head, and enough pressure in his voice to make Lex stop. 

Clark, leaning up slightly, flushed and wide-eyed, biting his lip. "You're not -- I mean. This isn't just --" He swallowed hard. 

"I'm not the blowjob fairy here. I'm doing this because I want to, all right? So just sit back and reap the benefits of my experience." 

Clark arched as Lex pulled down his jeans and boxers. Ready and eager for him, and they'd barely done anything. This really was Clark's first time at _everything_ \-- and that had never been one of Lex's kinks, not until right now, right here, so fucking untouched and perfect before him. 

Somehow, slow enough that Lex had barely noticed, Clark had climbed deep under his skin, so he didn't know if he'd ever get him out again, and it was like scratching some hidden itch when he finally bent and took Clark in his mouth. 

Taste of Clark, pure inside him, maybe purifying somehow, because this all felt too simple and easy. He just wanted to make Clark feel good, better than he'd ever felt before, and when had his motives ever been that clear-cut? The sun pushing red against his eyelids, the smell of the fresh grass and dirt surrounding them (having sex with the farm-bred virgin in the middle of a goddamn field; Dad really needed to reconsider his exiles), and Clark calling his name, voice soft and almost pained. And that was all. This moment, nothing bubbling under the surface, and that was ... that was damn scary. 

The voice was getting louder, Lex's name mixed more and more with meaningless noises, and he could feel Clark trying to keep control beneath him, and just losing it. 

One more exclamation, barely even recognizable as Clark, and Lex held on as he came. He kissed Clark's thighs lightly, and climbed up to lay beside him again. 

Clark turned his head to face him. 

Lex smiled. "Was that proof enough?" 

Clark grinned back, and leaned in to kiss Lex softly. "So, was that your way of telling me you like me?" 

"Well, you were pretty oblivious to anything more subtle." 

"I wasn't oblivious," Clark protested, stroking the cloth over Lex's chest. "Do you think you could take this off?" As Lex sat up and unbuttoned, he continued, "I just wasn't sure if it meant _that_ or if I was just, like, projecting or something." 

Lex lay back down. "Projecting?" 

"Yeah.... Can--" Lex could almost see Clark decide to not ask permission. Clark's mouth covered his smile. 

Kisses, not hesitant, but gentle at first, and Clark was just touching him. Clark touched a lot, really, was always right there, curious or worried or friendly. Lex was always conscious of them -- noted and felt them all, always newly surprised by not minding. He couldn't name another person who did that, another person with that level of comfort. 

And that was there in this touch, new, the casual comfort of possession as Lex lay back and let Clark do what he wanted. Hands just wandering, and then, through his pants, a light and almost nervous stroke of his cock, and Lex groaned involuntarily. Clark sat up halfway, started on the clasp, and Lex shifted and reached down and opened it for him. 

Clark's big hand wrapped around his cock, and he felt the two of them react together. 

"That's good, Clark, perfect," he muttered, and through half-shut eyes he could see Clark, lit by the sun behind him, just watching himself touch Lex. 

"Help me," Clark whispered, and Lex reached down to wrap his own hand around Clark's, started to guide them. He leaned his head in closer to Clark's, till their faces were touching. Clark looked up, looked into Lex's eyes, and grinned. "God, Lex..." he said, sounding just _happy_ , and Lex closed his eyes and came. 

He was still panting when Clark said, "We messed up my mother's blanket." 

"I _really_ don't care." 

"Yeah. Me neither," said Clark agreeably. He was still touching Lex, almost draped over him, and he rubbed Lex's stomach gently. 

"You know, Clark, if I wasn't so convinced of your honesty and deep down sense of decency, I might think this was all an elaborate ploy to seduce me." 

Clark snickered. "Like you needed much seducing." 

Fair enough. Lex paused, then gestured vaguely at the two of them. "You know, the first time I did _this_..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I was sixteen." 

Clark mulled this over as he stroked Lex's skin. "Really?" 

"I think you might even be a few months ahead of me." 

"Wow." Lex could feel a smile as Clark kissed his shoulder. "Cool." 

God. He laughed again. "I have a new theory regarding your lack of success with Smallville's female population. Wanna hear it?" 

"Do I get a choice?" 

"No." 

"Okay." 

"They've obviously caught on to the massive gay vibes I've been sending you for the past year. Big neon letters all around you, saying you're off limits." 

Clark stopped and appeared to consider this. "You mean everyone else knew except me?" 

Lex nodded. 

"Huh. That really explains a lot. Especially some of the stuff Chloe's said...." he mumbled, laying his head on Lex's stomach and yawning. 

Lex stared up at the sky. There was a warning bell going off in his head. Things end. And this ... this would end messy. No way it couldn't, not with them as close as they were, not with them being the _people_ they were, not with the two of them so intertwined, and maybe he should have thought all of this through a little bit more. 

Except the afternoon was almost over, a sleepy golden glow descending over everything, and -- this was perfect. This was worth it. 


End file.
